In the context of the invention, the term “short-range applications” particularly refers to applications, in which the transmission of electromagnetic energy and/or electromagnetic signals is realized over distances of less than 5 m, particularly less than 1 m, by utilizing the antenna. However, this distance is preferably greater than 0.01 m, particularly greater than 0.05 m.
The present invention is based on the objective of realizing a wireless and reliable transmission of energy and/or information, particularly over short distances, with simple means.